


The Touch

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno thought it was a great and amusing idea to unexpectedly surprise and touch MatsuJun from behind. He'll soon discover that, well, maybe it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. This fanfic is a result of my shallow and easily amused brain. (〜￣▽￣)〜 It is highly inspired by the 2012.06.12 AnAn interview when Ohno said that it wasn't good to "suddenly approach and come at MatsuJun from behind". Then my brain malfunctioned and made me write smut. :)

He was early.  
  
It was 6 a.m. and he knew he was early—their call time wasn’t until 8 a.m. but for some reason, he woke up early and couldn’t focus at home so he opted to just get up and go to work earlier than usual. Ohno knew there won’t be anyone else in the dressing room and that he’ll be alone for quite a while that morning. The others would always arrive a little after 7 with MatsuJun being the first one at about 7:02—always fashionably late.  
  
There should be no one inside so he was surprised when he heard a shuffling in the changing room. Curious, he silently went to check it out and what he saw shook off his morning grogginess.  
  
There was a butt.  
  
And he knows that butt like the back of his hand.  
  
He almost let out a rare loud laugh but managed to bite his lip at the last minute, holding in his laughter as he observed the boxers-clad man in front of him who was still oblivious of his presence. Listening closely, he could hear the other person muttering something about “I can’t believe I spilled tea” and “I ruined my nice pants”.  
  
Ohno stared for a little more, admiring the gem that he named “the MatsuButt”—a term he proudly coined—as MatsuJun inspected his ruined pants, clearly having spilled tea on it.  _‘Maybe he was too sleepy.’_ Ohno thought.  
  
He didn’t know why Matsumoto was there so early in the morning but who was he to question that when he was rewarded with such a nice view.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
What better way to spend his morning than to surprise the wits out of Matsumoto Jun? He always loved to see the younger man flustered because it was a rare occurrence and he definitely hadn’t done this one before because he wasn’t presented with such an opportunity.  
  
So with narrowed eyes and a devilish grin, Ohno tiptoed towards his unsuspecting victim. He held out both hands, ready to cup those little butt cheeks in front of him and then—  
  
“Good morning!”  
  
Matsumoto screamed so loud in surprise which, in turn, surprised Ohno and made him scream as well, retracting his hands from the MatsuButt. He laughed loudly, not because MatsuJun was surprised but because both of them were.  
  
Matsumoto turned around with wide eyes, spotting the culprit that unexpectedly touched him from behind.  
  
“Ohno-san.” He slowly drawled out Ohno's name. Matsumoto hated losing his cool composure after all.  
  
“Uh…” Ohno was at a loss for words, worried of what might happen to him. He saw a glint in Matsumoto’s eyes and knew that he was done for. He would definitely not recommend surprising Matsumoto Jun early in the morning when he’s already stressed out about something.  
  
Ohno took a step back, letting out a small chuckle. “Sorry, I…well, your butt was…I didn’t…” He stuttered, forcing his laughter down his throat as he continued to back away.  
  
Matsumoto followed after him, slowly stalking like a predator hunting its prey. He followed him until he had Ohno cornered between the door of the changing room and himself.  
  
“Ohno-san, you know I don’t like it when you come at me from behind like that.” MatsuJun said in his most threatening voice. Ohno gulped, already having a faint idea of what’s going to happen. Matsumoto lowered his lips right next to Ohno’s ear. “Only I can do that.” He ended in a low and sultry voice.  
  
Ohno’s breath hitched, his face reddening at the implication. “Now, now, Jun-kun, it’s still early. Calm dow—” But his words got cut mid-sentence as Matsumoto’s lips covered his, hungrily kissing him like he never did before. Ohno could feel his blood rush to his face as he felt a slow heat already pooling in his stomach which had nothing to do with his breakfast.  
  
Matsumoto continued his slaughter of Ohno’s lips which had begun to feel numb from the intensity of the kiss. He worked his lips down Ohno’s neck, nipping and biting at all the right places which sent shivers down the older man’s spine.  
  
Matsumoto’s free hand roamed and worked its way down Ohno’s body. Ohno couldn’t stop the whimper that he let out as soon as MatsuJun’s hand was on the waistband of his pants, pulling at it and teasing him, he didn’t even know how it got there so fast being so distracted because of the kiss trail that MatsuJun was leaving on his neck.  
  
“M-MatsuJ...un.” He stuttered as Matsumoto’s hand slowly stroked him through the fabric of his pants, making him grip the taller man’s shoulder so hard he was sure it was going to leave a mark. “T-teas-e.” He breathed out.  
  
Matsumoto breathed a laugh in his ear, nipping at his earlobe and making him moan in anticipation. Ohno unconsciously bucked his hips towards MatsuJun’s moving hand and the other man let out a chuckle again.  
  
“Be patient, Riida.” MatsuJun chuckled softly. A whine escaped Ohno’s lips as Matsumoto’s hand went inside his pants and grasped his length, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. He swore he could hear Matsumoto laugh a little bit at his reaction, the bastard.  
  
Ohno tried to focus, he tried to be aware of everything and most of all, he tried so hard to remain standing up and attached to the door. MatsuJun really knew how to pull his strings—and how to pull other parts of his body too, apparently.  
  
“Someone’s excited.” Matsumoto teased as he pulled away for a little bit which made Ohno kick him in the shin. MatsuJun flinched in pain, “Violence is not the key, Ohno-san.”  
  
Ohno glared at him, “If you’re going to do it, do it right.” He scolded him, earning another laugh from MatsuJun. The younger man nodded but didn’t make any movements. Ohno groaned, “Stop teasi—ah!”.  
  
Matsumoto’s hand moved, stroking slowly—teasingly—and making Ohno Satoshi come undone in front of him. He smirked as Ohno closed his eyes to feel every sensation, panting, moaning and groaning his name. MatsuJun found the perfect motion and speed, combining it with breathy and open-mouthed kisses that almost made Ohno come right then and there.  
  
“S-so close…Jun-kun.” Ohno all but pleaded, his voice reduced to breathy whispers, clinging hard on Matsumoto’s shoulders for fear that he would collapse on the ground.  
  
He could feel the heat on his stomach intensifying, ready for release, and with one final stroke he would be— But Matsumoto’s hand stopped from stroking and Ohno’s eyes shot wide open, his erection throbbing hard. He pulled away from his hold on Matsumoto’s neck, a disappointed frown marring his face.  
  
“Why’d you stop? I was so clo—” Once again he was cut off when Matsumoto turned him around so he was pinned on the door. In one swift movement, Ohno was fully naked from the waist below. He looked behind him and caught a glimpse of Matsumoto’s shaft before it was completely inside him.  
  
His mouth opened in a silent scream as he adjusted to MatsuJun’s length, letting out his breath slowly, as slow as Jun gently pulling out of him. His breath hitched again as Matsumoto thrust himself deep into Ohno, making the other guy moan in pleasure. Ohno bit his lip as he welcomed Matsumoto thrust after thrust, matching his rhythm.  
  
“Ohno-san.” Matsumoto groaned his name, leaving sloppy kisses on whatever skin that he can reach—neck, ears and cheek. It stung when Matsumoto bit too hard on his neck and Ohno was pretty sure it was going to mark that he’d probably have to wear a scarf later.  
  
Matsumoto kept thrusting, slowly bringing them both to their orgasms one thrust after the other, increasing his pace as he goes. The groans that were coming out of Jun’s throat were enough to take Ohno over the edge but what did him in was Matsumoto expertly reaching around him to give equal attention to his throbbing erection. A handjob on top of having sex was pure ecstasy and Ohno could feel its effect, making him run out of breath.  
  
“J-Jun, I can’t—” Ohno struggled to say. He could feel his mind clouding from the sensation and he wondered how he was still standing up.  
  
With one deep thrust and a hard tug, Ohno’s toes curled as moaned out MatsuJun’s name and he was coming all over Matsumoto’s hand and on the door, his mouth open in a silent scream.  
  
The way Ohno moaned his name was enough to get Matsumoto to his own orgasm, releasing and pulsating inside his lover, holding him close. Ohno could feel the heat coming from MatsuJun and he felt sated and happy.  
  
Matsumoto clung onto him tightly, both panting from their little morning exercise. Slowly, he pulled out of Ohno and turned him around so they were face to face. He planted a long and deep kiss on Ohno’s lips, holding his face with both of his hands then enveloping him into a hug to which Ohno gladly returned. Matsumoto buried his face in the crook of Ohno’s neck, nosing it.  
  
Ohno smacked him hard right in the head, making Matsumoto whine in pain. “Next time, let me finish my sentences. You’re rude.” Ohno scolded him. MatsuJun nodded in the hug, muttering an amused ‘Sorry’.  
  
“Good morning. Sorry I couldn’t come home to you these past few days. I’m always dead tired and kept crashing like a ragdoll on my bed every night.” He said simply once they were well rested, placing soft kisses on Ohno’s sweaty neck.  
  
Ohno chuckled, now he knew why Matsumoto was extra early in the studio. “Was that why you were early today?” He asked, basically saying that MatsuJun was early in the hopes of having morning sex with him.  
  
Matsumoto laughed a bit. “No, that was purely innocent. I forgot my script here yesterday and I didn’t want to bother my manager with it so I just came early.” He explained. “I wasn’t counting on you being early and grabbing my ass though, but I’m glad you did.” He chuckled.  
  
“You were flaunting, what was I supposed to do?” Ohno said simply, pulling away from the hug, trying to find tissues to clean them both up. Once he did, he pulled his pants up and straightened himself.  
  
Matsumoto did the same thing as well but both were surprised when the door opened with the both of them still busy buckling their pants.  
  
“Good morni—“ Nino stood there, rubbing his sleepy eyes. It took him a moment to realize what was happening in front of him and when he did, he screamed. “Damn it! Seriously?! In the changing room?! You guys are insatiable!” Nino ran a hand through his face. “Sho-chan!!!” Nino complained, sounding like a little kid who was trying to tell his mom about his little brothers goofing around.  
  
They could hear him mumble things like  _“so early in the morning”_  and  _“…on the door”_  and  _“maniacs”_. MatsuJun let out a roaring laugh and so did Ohno; it was always fun to see Nino pissed so early in the morning.  
  
“I guess we all arrived a little early, huh?” Matsumoto pointed out, seeing that it’s 6:50 am. He didn’t mind his tea-stained pants anymore at this point in time.  
  
“Poor Nino. Do you think he’ll get over it?” Ohno asked, trying to hide his laugh.  
  
“He will. It’s not like Sho-kun and him haven’t used this room too, I walked in on them once.” Matsumoto laughed.  
  
The rest of the morning, Ohno was sure he walked funny because of unavoidable events but he was happy nonetheless. He would definitely not recommend surprising Matsumoto Jun early in the morning when he’s already stressed out about something because only he can do that. No one else can have a piece of that ass that’s only meant for him.  
  
\--  
  
At 8 o’clock a.m.  
  
“So Ohno-san, in Arashi, is there a weak point on another member’s body that you can share?” The interviewer asked with a smile on his face.  
  
Ohno almost laughed at that but he kept his cool. He could see MatsuJun raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer. This is going to be fun.  
  
“Recently, I’ve learned that it’s not a good idea to suddenly come at MatsuJun from behind.” Ohno started. MatsuJun nodded as let out a laugh that didn’t seem out of place, the members do share inside jokes anyway so this one didn’t seem weird at all. “Before, I unexpectedly touched him from behind and he was so surprised that it also surprised me.” Ohno laughed.  
  
MatsuJun nodded, “Basically, I’m the only one who can surprise and come from behind when it’s Riida.” He supplied, winking at Ohno who was sat right next to Sho on the other end. He earned a smack on the head courtesy of Nino after he said that but it didn’t matter. It was all worth it.


End file.
